


A Good Man.

by whatkatywrotenext (carelesspeaches)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesspeaches/pseuds/whatkatywrotenext
Summary: Sherlock decided that he would be a better person. A good man. Because that was what John needed him to be.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Good Man.

Sherlock Holmes didn’t misunderstand things often. 

However, as John hurled an endless stream of unnecessary profanities at him, he really was at a bit of a loss as to why. Sherlock considered the events leading up to this moment. Rachel (was her name Rachel?) was picking John up for dinner, and Sherlock had simply explained that, by nature, Rachel was a people pleaser (ironically for a people pleaser, she didn’t hide her disdain for that comment). He had explained (quite tactfully) thought Sherlock, that it wasn’t necessarily her fault and most likely started in her childhood. 

At this point, Rachel (or was it Rebecca), had simply stomped her size 6 shoes out of 221B Baker Street and left. This was, in Sherlock’s opinion, a good thing. As she would only drive John incessant with her intense desire to be needed. 

Sherlock wondered, quite honestly, if he would be that upset to be told that he had an endless need to be loved. Why other people were so easily offended. As if their skin was made baking paper. Torn at the slightest comment. 

“Sherlock?! Are you intent on ruining literally any relationship I have?”

John sank into the large armchair, leaving Sherlock stood over him like a naughty child. Even Anderson would have been able to figure out that John was upset (anxious hand movements, enlarged temple vein). Sherlock racked his brain for platitudes. Mrs Hudson used them all the bloody time and yet Sherlock couldn’t remember a single one. 

Other people would know what to say in these situations. 

They would offer embraces and apologies, warm words and kind gestures. But, Sherlock simply stood. Not for the first time wishing he was a better man. 

John stomped out, slamming the front door with a bang. Sherlock stepped towards the bay window. Hoping that John would look back towards him. He didn’t. 

Sherlock wondered why John bothered to bring these women home, why he bothered at all. Why he wasn’t content with what they had? It was good enough for Sherlock. But, John wanted more. He wanted a sort of intimacy, Sherlock considered. Or, perhaps he just wanted to feel loved. 

Sherlock loved him. A fierce sort of love. A love that was more than he’d ever felt for anything in his entire life. John knew that. Sherlock had never needed to say it. But, he felt a quiet possessiveness towards John that, in Sherlock’s mind, clearly demonstrated love. 

And, yet. As Sherlock spent another Thursday evening, staring gloomily towards the dark London streets, he made a decision. 

Ignoring the voices of Mycroft floating around his mind, Sherlock decided that he would be a better person. A good man. Because that was what John needed him to be.


End file.
